Updates/China
Current Theme: Summer Firework Festival Note: all times according to CST |-|30/08 = Important Updates 1. Rare Records Skins "Red Leaf Bonds" Speed Challenge begins! *Duration: 9.4 9:00-9.10 23:59 *Prerequisite: Pass original instance 10th floor 2. "Gather! Fight For Your Cub!" Event New Function! *Newly added Record of Fame, including current server and all server Records of Fame. Reaching 8th rank for all servers and placing in the top 500 are eligible to enter Record of Fame. Entering into the Record of Fame unlocks amazing rewards! *New livestreaming function. Can enter via the "Fight For Your Cub" main interface to watch. Record of Fame also has livestreaming function. *New Red vs White mechanism Duration: Period of Public Support to Support Showdown System will select 2 shikigami daily, onmyoji can support one amongst them. Details ingame. 3. Skin Shop Refresh :New Kairaishi skin "Glass Skirt Feather Blouse" (Illustrator: Alichia) is now available in the Skin Shop. IAP Refresh *September Fortune Bundle Duration: 2017.9.1 0:00 - 2017.9.30 23:59 Price: 30 tamashiidama Contents: Wheat of Autumn avatar frame Daily for 30 days: 20 beads, 1 red daruma, EXP & Gold +15% Limit of 1 5. New Shikigami Strategy Function: Shikigami Comments have been changed to Strategy :Friendly reminder: This can only be seen in the newest version. 6. Shikigami Delegation Additions *Added 100/200/300 stamina Shikigami Delegation missions, highest chance to appear if stamina > 1000. 7. New WeChat share function, invite friends to team up using WeChat :(Currently only supported for forming teams in True Yamata no Orochi) 8. Public Streaming Incoming! :大家可以通过聊天面板右侧的直播按钮观看直播，并且也可以注册为阴阳师主播（注册直播详见主播招募活动）。同时在应援寮中，能通过直播代理人进入直播房间。 *连续7天登陆均可领取「直播礼物包」一份，用于给心仪的主播送礼，欢迎各位阴阳师大人前往。 *Stage entrance: Chat -> Livestreaming Lantern *开启条件：点击舞台入口，根据提示更新版本，更新成功可邮件领取奖励：神秘抽奖券*3（舞台功能可由各位阴阳师大人自行选择是否安装） *舞台玩法： 「直播舞台」界面有系列房间，可以挑选感兴趣的主题进入； 可以给喜欢的主播赠送礼物，增加该房间的人气； 主播收到的礼物会转化为魅力值，可在魅力商店兑换「御行达摩」「御魂礼盒」等珍稀道具； 单个直播房间有多种清晰度模式供选择，还可选择「只听」，即只听音频，屏蔽视频； 如果你觉得直播窗口影响了游戏，可使用右下方的「小窗」功能，边看直播边刷御魂十层也没问题哦！ 9.增加了【神之一手】、【棋力压制】等百鬼弈相关的成就。 Experience Improvements #为崽而战应援活动优化： 每日首胜、3连胜的奖励调整为战斗结算后自动获取； 本应援寮的阴阳师大人获得应援式神勋章时，主界面上将会有一个个小勋章出现，小勋章的显示可能稍有延时； 应援活动主界面上添加了直播板信息，大人们可快速便捷地观看推荐直播。 #6星式神和15级御魂的分享信息增加了发送间隔。 #组队邀请界面中将标记出已经被邀请过的玩家，避免重复邀请。 #优化了部分副本的组队流程：当队伍人数为2人或以上，且队长2分钟内没有开始战斗的情况下，超时后自动开启战斗，避免因队长长时间不操作而导致队伍解散。 #地域鬼王挑战界面增加「分享」功能，阴阳师大人可以把自己当天最好的积分成绩分享到微信或微博。 #聊天界面关闭按钮样式调整成缩回按钮，需要点击缩回按钮才会关闭聊天界面，方便玩家聊天。 #更换空间展示式神操作优化：点击「更换式神」可以直接取消该式神的勾选 。 #阴阳寮祈愿界面增加最近祈愿标签，方便阴阳师大人快速找到最近祈愿的式神。 #优化了镰鼬秘闻副本「夏之风物诗」第十层第三关的对话框。 #对悬赏封印的文字说明进行了更详细的描述，优化了文字排版。 #优化了逢魔之时玩法的操作体验。 #会长或副会长在阴阳寮频道聊天时，ID前会有对应职位的标识。 #悬赏封印任务中的妖怪出现关卡章节名字增加了数字编号，以方便阴阳师大人找到。 #优化了自动战斗中，左下角齿轮的转动样式。 #优化了百鬼弈战前界面的操作体验，在式神属性详情界面打开状态下，再次点击该式神卡牌会将其关闭，同时优化了式神属性详情界面的样式。 #补充了部分缺失的界面操作音效。 #修改战斗时式神携带御魂四件套属性的显示，将其移动到行动条附近。 #将聊天发图片入口图标进行了优化调整。 Problem Improvements #修改了一目连新皮肤的符咒和背后的云无法显示的问题。 #修复了多个鸩同时在场，可能导致毒羽伤害无法触发的问题。 #调整了阎魔、小松丸、山兔等变形技能的结算顺序，现在在对阵独眼小僧时，变形将先于反弹结算，因此如果变形生效，则不会再触发小僧的反弹效果了。 #修复了进入百鬼夜行时可能会出现卡顿的问题。 #修复了庭院地藏菩萨的提示按钮和点击后打开的详情条目不一致的问题。 |-|23/08 = Content Updates '1."Gather! Fight for your Cub" event enters People's Support portion!' Duration: 8.23-9.15 12:00-13:00, 20:00-21:30 daily Rules: *When event begins, sama can enter the event through the one true shikigami in the courtyard. *Sama and get points and shikigami orders from battle victories. If suffer a loss, points will decrease but not shikigami orders. Winstreak allows sama to get more shikigami orders. *Number of points determines sama's rank and world ranking. Number of shikigami orders determines the in-ryou ranking. Getting shikigami orders increases total orders for the ryou, affecting the ryou rankings. *When this portion ends, sama's rank, in-ryou ranking, and ranking of all ryou will be calculated and rewards will be distributed. Every onmyouji-sama in the top 100 of each ryou has right to enter the "Support Showdown" portion. Friendly reminder: it will be no longer able to switch the shikigami to support, please settle on a shikigami to support. :During event, Arena will close and reopen at the end of event. 2. Game of a Hundred Demons mechanism improvements *The onmyouji's attributes will be at level 60, goryou and skills will all be maxed in battle, the choice of skills are the same as those currently set for each onmyouji; *After the reset from three losses, added a report which can be shared; *Fixed the sharing function, can now share report to WeChat and Weibo; *Added some animations to the interface. 3. Rare Records Speed Challenge mechanism improvement adjustments *The top 100 players in the challenge will get their respective marks, which will be displayed in their personal spaces; *Expanded rankings so that weekly top 1000 players will get rewards; *Added share function for recordings. 4. Regional Kiou new marks Regional Kiou now has mark function, unlock conditions can be seen in personal space. 5. "I- I like you!" Kappa's Tanabata Confession Plan Duration: 2017.8.28 - 2017.9.10 Tanabata festival is coming, Kappa-kun wants to give his crush Koi no Sei a surprise, please begin preparing presents. Mechanism rules: *Collect 3 kinds of coloured paper to help Kappa fold origami flowers; *Collect red/blue papers from mitama/exploration; *Collect purple papers from bounty； *Getting enough papers helps Kappa fold a paper flower, and gives a random reward; *Finish folding the flowers to trigger "Koi no Sei's response" incident, and get the Great Tanabata Bundle. 6. New IAP The Heat of Summer Pack 3 Duration: 2017.8.23 after maintenance - 2017.8.29 23:59 Price: 648 tamashiidama, limit of once 1000 Orochi Reverse Scales, 1 black daruma, 2 blue daruma, 100K gold 7. Friend Group Treasure Chest: Orchid of Unity Newly added gift. Purchase it with beads then invite a friend to bind, team up with the friend to open the chest together to get great rewards like Orochi Reverse Scales. Every onmyouji can invite others twice, and accept invitation once daily. 8. Skin Shop New Item Ichimoku Ren skin "Blessing of the Wind God" (artist: 根正苗红红领JING) is now in the skin shop. 9. Coupons Giveaway Duration: 8.23 after maintenance - 8.29 23:59 Login everyday gives 1 20% off coupon for any item, purchasing any bundle in the bundle shop allows the coupon to be used to save money, every coupon is one-time so be sure to choose diligently. 10. Secret Scroll Shop's "Voiced Emoji" New Products The 2nd batch of seiyuu-voiced emoji are now available, the new products are Shirodouji and Enma's emoji, if you like them then exchange with the village's secret scroll pupil, the needed materials are still obtainable through the goryou realm, mitama levels, and the tower of awakening. 11. Mitama Box improvement The Mitama Box in Shikigami Records has been replaced with "Mitama Presets" functions, it is now more flexible to switch between more sets of mitama. 12. Kuro Mujou Skill Adjustment 1. Death Sentence: An AOE attack dealing 106%/111%/117%/122%/128% attack damage. Damage +50% against targets with health >40%, damage -50% against targets with health <40%. :Designer perspective: Hope this will increase the oppressiveness of Kuro Mujou early on, and lessen the weakness of the damage later on, compressing the vapid period in between. Improvement Adjustments #After reaching African: Beginner, African achievement progress will now display; #Onmyouryou system has more rankings； #Kohaku's beginner learning missions "Participate in Arena once" has been changed to "Add a friend"; #Settings have "Don't show illusionary realm" option, which obscures Kaguyahime and Susabi's illusionary realms, instead the effect is seen via the indicators on their heads; #Added quickplay for watching recordings of Mitama and Rare Record instances; #Improved Onmyouryou wishing interface, players with fulfilled wishes will have their avatar frame darkened; #Improved chat emoji selection experience, only need to swipe a little to scroll through emoji; #Improved mailbox redemption method, adding in "Receive All" function to replace "Delete All"; #Improved mitama strengthening experience, mitama strengthened to +15 are automatically locked; #Hyakki Yakou has Associate Records function, will record the shards of friends invited or being invited; #Improved game announcement interface layout, solving the issue of not seeing maintenance announcement on the interface main page; #Fixed Inugami's "Protect" skill triggering Wanyuudou during counterattack, giving extra turns; #Fixed how in some cases how Aobouzu's "Zen Mind" damage does not reduce according to layers of buddha's light; #Fixed how Kyuumei Neko could not activate "Nine Lives" to revive after dying to reflect from Hitotsume's "Diamond Sutra"; #Fixed the lack of new mail notifications in exploration interface. |-|16/08 = Important Updates '1. "Gather! Fight For Your Cub!" Event Begins' Event duration: 8.18 12:00 - 8.23 12:00 CST *Players level >30 can tap on the paper man in Courtyard to enter support interface and choose favourite shikigami to support (during gathering the choice is not permanent, when support begins you cannot change your fave, limit of 200k ppl to support one shikigami) *There is a dedicated channel in chat to discuss your favourite shikigami *Can check the popularity of each shiki in rankings At end of gathering, support begins which gives a lot of rewards. Arena is temporarily stopped at that time. '2. Skin instance speed challenge begins!' *The target skin instance's rewards are refreshed and difficulty is raised, ranking is determined based on total time to pass *1st target is Youtouhime's. From 8.16 after maintenance to 8.20. ::Can participate if you originally passed Youtouhime's 10th floor. '3. Changed Rank 7 Arena to cardflipping mode' '4. Mystery shop 20% off (10 purchases daily) + 30 free refreshes' Event duration: 8.16 after maintenance - 8.18 '5. New Pack Available in Shop' Heat of Summer Pack 2 Availability period: 8.16 after maintenance - 8.22 Gives 6-star Oboroguruma kekkai card, 50 orochi reverse scales, 50k gold. Limit of 1 purchase daily. New coupon feature, to be released in future. '6. Merchandise Shop open!' Event duration: 8.16 after maintenance - 8.22 Summer gifts available! There are onmyoji-branded t-shirts and other stuff. You can also see teasers for the new figures! '7. New All-Platform Server "Walking Hand in Hand" pre-registration begins!' Rewards are the same as before. '8. Desktop version now available!' Supports official Android/iOS/Dual-platform servers, sub-versions will be available later. '9. New survey to fill (with rewards)' Balance Changes 1. Kachou Fuugetsu *Normal Attack: she uses max of 4 birds to attack, and each bird deals 30% attack dmg, 60% chance for each bird to recover max of 10% of kachou's max hp for ally. She summons 1 new bird when the birds die or at beginning of turn. Birds disappear if she counters or activates passive's resist. *Passive: After she moves there is 20% chance to enter scroll and pull 20%. Also, 30% chance to sacrifice a bird to dispel a ally's hard control. 2. Higanbana *Passive: Each layer of flowers now deals max of ~49% attack damage. *Special: Summons 2 layers no matter the health, shield absorbs 28% of health lost. 6-star compensation: 2 black darumas, 10 mysterious amulets, 1 6-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 5-star compensation: 200 beads, 3 mysterious amulets, 1 5-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 3. Aobouzu *Passive: Each layer of light +15% resist for all allies. There is 66% chance to add 1 layer per controlled ally for max of 6 layers. At end of turn, -1 layer, but guaranteed to have minimum of 1 layer. *Special: AOE 199% but damage is now reduced by 10% depending on number of layers. Dispels 2 buffs on enemies. 4. Kairaishi *Passive: 20% chance for damage that is 10% of target's HP, for max of 120% attack damage *Special: Each hit now deals max 67% damage. 5. Kyonshii Ani *Passive: Max of +40% resist. When ally dies, he attacks and stuns the killer. *Special: Coffin now inherits max of 30% of original health and 100% of speed. Also, Kyonshii Ani adds 30% of his own health to averaged over each coffin. Cooldown 2 turns. 6. Shirodouji *Passive: Whenever a enemy dies, he deals a normal attack. *Special: After release, gives a shield lasting for one time, that mitigates all damage once. 7. Kochou no Sei *Special: Dispels 3 debuffs on target, recovers 24% health, and undispellable continuous healing for same amount for 3 turns. 8. Kyonshii Imouto *Special: Summons the Kyonshii Inu Tomato and instantly deals 50% attack damage. Tomato has max 80% of her attack and 100% of her health. When Tomato deals damage it eats a random buff. Tomato is guaranteed to assist her attacks. *Tomato's skills: ::1) Deals 100% attack damage to target and enter bleeding state where they sustain damage +10%, max of +20%. ::2) Use 10% of current health to deal 225% attack damage, cooldown for 3 turns. *Awakened: Whenever a enemy dies Tomato occupies their spot and gets back to full health. 9. Sanbi no Kitsune *Passive: 40% of damage dealt is healed. Crit/dmg not applicable. 10. Heiyou *Special: He takes -40% damage, and 50% chance (+accuracy) to taunt enemies. Base chance +5% with each -25% health. 6-star compensation: 2 black daruma, 10 mysterious amulets, 1 6-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 5-star compensation: 200 beads, 3 mysterious amulets, 1 5-star conversion ticket (30 day limit) 11. Kudagitsune *Passive: 60% chance to enter bamboo for +60% resist and heal 7% health. *Special: Use 10% of health to deal max 318% damage at a target, and 50% chance to remove 1 onibi during crit. 12. Gaki *Special: Now has 20% (+accuracy) chance to steal a dispellable buff 13. Shinju *Now activates with continuous healing (Kachou Fuugetsu/Kochou no Sei/Hotarugusa) |-| 09/08 = Important Updates 1. pre-prepared pvp - friday/saturday from 21:00-23:00 - go to village -> realm of gathering - outside of pvp time you can still prepare your shikigami - you get rewards for winning 10 matches a week, and extra rewards for 3/6/9/12 milestone, the counter resets if you lose 3 times 2. true orochi - get a mark of the orochi from passing mitama 10 solo, then there's chance true orochi will appear on map - true orochi is located in southwest of mitama - you get rewards from challenging the first time each day - you don't have to finish all 10 floors, but you will get high star mitama and rare avatar frames 3. courtyard animal - make it happy by playing with it (currently the only item is free) - make it full by feeding it sushi (5 stam) - if it's not hungry and not depressed, it will support you in mitama - the first time it supports, it will get you extra mitama, and get growth points - getting enough growth points lets it rank up -> better rewards 4. more iaps - 30 bucks for 1 blue ticket, 10 orochi scales, 10K gold (limited time) - daily cheap iap also has 0.5 h of 100% gold up buff now - daily ticket iap also has 0.5 h of 100% mitama up buff now 5. group chat function - the middle tab in chat - limit of 20 groups, each with 30 ppl - no cost to create 6. shou skill adjustment - can protect 2 people at once and they take 9% of max hp dmg + curse 1 - can curse 2 people at once and they take 90% of extra dmg + protect 1 7. desktop ver soon - just means that you have a version that's optimised for pc, running it will show you a code, you scan the code with the onmyoji client on your phone to login __NOEDITSECTION__